Televisions sold in retail locations are generally, manually placed into what is known in the art as “Retail Mode”. Retail locations generally are environments where the ambient light levels and ambient audio levels are quite high. Home environments on the other hand generally have ambient light and sound levels that are substantially lower than retail environments. A television with brightness levels and color saturation suitable for the home environment will appear washed out and dim in a retail environment. To counter the issues with retail environments, televisions are currently set up in retail environments such that picture quality and audio quality are manually set to prevent the display from being washed out and the audio equalization setup such that it is easier to hear over loud background sounds.